<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need Human Heat by ViaLethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035381">I Need Human Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe'>ViaLethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about Jim Holden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amos Burton &amp; Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need Human Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, from the prompt: <i>the expanse, holden/naomi, there's a light</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t explain it. He’s the most stubborn, self-righteous, <em>infuriating</em> man I’ve ever met,” Naomi says, feeling the warm, solid reassurance of Amos at her back as they work on the ship, the Roci humming under their hands. “But there’s just something…” her words trail off into the black, her mind stuck on Jim Holden, and the ridiculous leap in her pulse that goes along with him.</p><p>“Could be it’s the way he looks at you like you’re made of light or some shit,” Amos says, “or hell, maybe you just like his pretty face,” and Naomi laughs, her memory drifting, replaying Jim’s slow smile, until she’s flushed straight through with it, burning bright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>